This invention relates to the retrofitting of both functioning and non-functioning outdoor light poles with solar power to replace or supplement the conventional power supply from the “grid.” More particularly, the invention relates to the use of solar laminate film affixed to at least (2) two semi-circular aluminum lightweight panels, which will attach to adjustable internal mounting brackets. These panels will be affixed to any dimension, diameter, or finish. This will be applicable with any existing pole without compromising the integrity of the existing pole.
The use of solar power for street lights has been attempted in the past and most attempts involve the use of flat rectangular solar panels mounted atop the light pole. This type of application is prone to failure, particularly in areas subjected to high winds such as experienced in hurricanes. A more recent attempt as shown in Myer, U.S. Pat. No. 7,731,383 shows a self-contained solar powered light pole fabricated with flexible solar laminate film attached to the outer surface of the pole wall itself. In the Myer '383 invention, the pole itself is a new installation with cooling vents and is installed as a new light pole with attendant cost. In Myer, U.S. Pat. No. 8,029,154, a continuation of the Myer '383 patent, flexible solar laminate film is adhesively connected to the outside surface of a light pole.
Unfortunately, installation of an entirely new pole, whether solar powered or not, is not always possible because of the financial shortfalls facing most municipalities and administrations that provide public lighting. In addition, most cities have a significant number of non-functioning or abandoned street lights and light poles. For example, administration officials in the City of New Orleans said in May of 2012, that of the 55,000 street lights in the city, more than 10,900 were not working. Tragic accidents have occurred where highways and streets are unlit and lined with inoperable light poles. In addition to general traffic safety concerns, a loss of conventional city power from the “grid” during a storm or natural disaster renders all street lighting useless at a time when it is needed the most.
Likewise, the concept of adhesively attaching flexible solar laminate film to an existing pole is impractical and limited in that there are many versions of light pole with different cross sections, some being cylindrical, and some being octagonal. Other light poles are roughly cylindrical but have a rough hewn outer surface as in the ubiquitous timber pole. Obviously, many of existing light poles do not have an outer surface suitable for adhesive attachment of flexible solar laminate film directly to the outer surface.
There is a definite need for a reliable system to retrofit all types of existing light poles with a solar power system that would operate during power outages, supplement the grid”, and also provide lighting and power to abandoned light poles. Likewise, there is a need for a solar powered lighting system for light poles that can sustain a storm event without damage.